+61 795 280 942
(Dialing +61 795 280 942) "This is Rachael on the line, who might I be speaking with?" "This...this is Matthias." "Okay Matthias, please state your emergency and address." "My address is 42 Inverness St, 5252, Nairne, SA. Forced suicide." "Sorry...what?" "Forced suicide." "I see, any scratches or markings present?" "There's...there's three claw marks along her throat, clothes have been torn, the room's a mess...fuck...oh fuck there's so much blood." "Is there anyone with you right now?" "My wife is downstairs in the basement with my son currently, my brother was here but when the power went out...I don't know where he is." "The power's been cut?" "Yes." "Okay, we're sending officers over there now, it should be about 5 to 10 minutes before they get there, please hold the line for me." "No, no, no, NO! Please wait..." "Hello Matthias, this is Gale you're speaking with, now I'm going to need you to listen very carefully. How long has it been between the power getting cut to your daughter's death?" "10...10 minutes." "Alright, what I need you to do is remain very calm and back away slowly from the body, I mean VERY slowly from her body. Get out of the room and get to the basement. Do I make myself clear? Officers are on their way to the premises." "Okay...I'll try." "Sir, are you out of the room?" "Yes I'm heading downstairs now...what...what the fuck is that?!?!" "Start running, run as fast as you can, get down to the basement and don't look at it. Do I make myself clear?" "YES! I understand...oh god...Elliot, oh fuck...fucking hell...Lisa! Lisa! Are you down there? Yes I'm here...please open the door....god...open the door." "Sir?" "He's dead...my brother's dead...he was ripping his...oh my fucking god...LISA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" "Please remain calm, officers will be there in three minutes okay? Find somewhere safe, do not look at it. I repeat do not look at it." "It's going to be alright Lisa...darling...look at me...it's going to be fine, we need to go right now okay? We need to leave." "Is the basement secure sir?" "Fuck LISA RUN!!!! What...what is that...Josh...Josh hold my hand, get away from her sweetie, we need to go." "Has your wife been compromised?" "Josh don't look, please, don't look, come on, into the kitchen we're almost there." "Please state your wife's condition, has she been compromised? Officers will be there in two minutes." "She...she looked so...that face...those eyes...what did it do to my Lisa? Shhh, shhh, sweetie it's going to be okay, your Mummy's alright, no please don't say that." "Sir?" "Just keep moving, just keep moving, that's right...here...go play with this for a while, I'll just be inside for a moment. People will be here for you, they'll be here for you." "What's going on? Hello...sir?!?!" "It's making them do it, how...fuck...it's going to get us all." "Christ...please hold on a moment longer, they're almost there..." "Do you see what I see? Do you hear what I hear? It isn't human...it isn't human...it TORE HER APART!" "Where are you right now? Where's your son?" "... And she was smiling...like a child..." "Officers have arrived at the premises sir, please stay in a safe zone until the purge has been completed." "And I think...I think it's already inside of me." "Matthias...stay with me..." "It's already....here." "Sir...sir?!?! Are you there? Matthias?" "... Daddy! No!!! Why's my Daddy not moving, let me go! Let me go!" "Fucking Christ..." "Sir, this is Officer Carlson speaking, I'm afraid the family all except for the child, have been compromised. Shall we proceed with the purge?" "As you wish, if you find it, don't leave any trace of it remaining. Erase the boy's memory too, this is going to take one hell of a clean up before the press get's their hands on it." "What shall we say?" "State that it was a murder-suicide, the mother went mad and killed her husband, daughter and his brother. Leaving her son alive before taking her own life." "Sir...she's rather a mess." "Arrange the scene like that, whatever works best. Hang on...I'm getting another call." Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Demon/Devil